Cinderella
by Traught
Summary: It all clicked into place, the mask, him taking her picture on her first day, his constant need to befriend her. Everything. / Oneshot


Out of all the school plays she could have been roped into - It had to the one where she had to wear a stupid dress.

Letting out a sigh in despair, Artemis Crock tugged at the flouncy skirt. Honestly, she'd probably prefer if she had been given the part of one of the coach horses than this. The dress was a rich, deep blue. The wide skirt barely lifted from the floor. It dragged along, making it impossible to move anywhere in a hurry. She couldn't fight in it, if she was called out on a emergency mission. More than anything though; she hated the puffy shoulders on the sleeves. They were awkward, and got in the way of her hair.

The small speaker in the corner of the dressing room was connected to the main stage. Letting her know which part the play was at. Cinderella (who was played by a girl she really disliked) was almost at the ball. That meant Artemis would need to be on stage soon. She only had the part as a 'ballroom bystander'. Nothing big. Yet she still felt nervous. Artemis Crock - the girl who could take down bad guys with a single arrow - had stage fright.

Picking up the hairbrush from the dressing room table, she ran it through her hair, giving her something to do with her hands for the time being. Unlike her usual ponytail, her hair was down. Flowing freely (if it wasn't for the stupid sleeves) over her back and shoulders.

She'd only ever agreed to auditioning so she could keep Dick company. For some reason she would never know - Dick had wanted to be in the school play. Telling her 'It'll be fun, Arty!'.

Sure

Defiantly fun.

Giving up with trying to fix her hair, she chucked the brush back down the the surface angrily. When she was out of this dress she was going to kill that little twerp.

If there was anything she did like about her costume, it was the small white, ballroom mask. A mask - was something she was used to wearing. Maybe it wasn't green, and maybe it didn't cover most of her face. But it made her feel that bit less awkward. Slipping it on, she took one last glance at herself in the dressing room mirror.** She really disliked the dress.**

Upon hearing the audience clapping, and the curtains slowly closing, Artemis moved across the room, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ears as she moved. Out into the hallway, she joined the other ballroom bystanders that would be on the right side of the stage. She sent a small wave to Barbara and Bette from across the room. They would both be on the left side of the stage, so she didn't have time to say a proper hello.

Following the others down the hallway and up the stairs that led to the stage, she walked over to her 'ballroom partner'. Of course Dick had made sure she was his dancing partner. He practically owned the school. He had said he would feel awkward with anyone else. Not that she really minded anyway. They were close friends, and he was taller than her by now.

Dick was standing at the side of the stage, rather ridged and looking like he wasn't sure about something. He hadn't yet put on his mask, it was simple, and black. It reminded her of something, but for the time being, she was too nervous to think about it.

He didn't say anything when she walked over to him, he only grinned in a nervous way. He was the one who had made them both do this, so she wasn't really sure why he was looking so worried.

It wasn't until the music had started, and the curtains were slowly lifting, that he slipped his mask into place. Positioning his hand on her hip.

That was when she glanced up at him. Suddenly realising why he was looking so nervous before.

It all clicked into place, the mask, him taking her picture on her first day, his constant need to befriend her. Everything.

She opened her mouth to speak, before she was swept off of her feet in a waltz. When she did finally get the chance to talk, she didn't know what to say.

"Artemis Crock is speechless? You better get traught, arty."

That was all the 'boy wonder' slash 'total **Dick **Grayson' could say before she slapped him across the face.


End file.
